The Order of the Phoenix, Alternet ending
by element28
Summary: The is my version of the ending of the Order of the Phoenix.


Harry Potter and the

Order of the Phoenix

Ch.35

Pg.805 Written by: element28

After "DUBBLEDORE!"

Disclaimer: Sadly, but truely I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. On to the good news. SIRIUS LIVES!

Woo-hoo!

Harry looked around and saw that mostly everyone stood still as a sick, high pitched laughter filled the room after Dumbledore.

"Harry…" Harry felt shivers run down his spine. He only knew of one person…_Thing_, that had a voice that abnormally high pitched.

"Holy Merlin." He heard Tonks whisper softly to no one unparticular.

"Harry…" It called out again. Harry felt another shiver, but pushed it aside as he stepped forward.

"Bloody hell." He heard his godfather mumble into the freakishly quietly room. He and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix watched in horror as the man…_Thing_, they were fighting against strode in like he was going for a stroll in the middle of holidays.

"We meet again, Harry Potter." _It_ hissed like a snake. "What, are you just going to play dumb? Are you going to hand the prophecy over, or is this going to be difficult?"

Harry drew a shaky breath before he was able to respond with a comment that he should have kept to himself. "I can't."

Voldemort laughed harshly. "You mean you won't." It wasn't a question.

"No, I can't." Harry responded coolly, red, hateful eyes meeting green, broken ones. "It's gone."

"It's…gone." Voldemort echoed.

"Yep, it broke." Harry replied calmly.

The rage that contorted on Voldemort's face was indescribable. He looked like he wanted to commit murder. The cold blooded, muggle way.

"What." That wasn't a question either.

Thinking quickly, Harry lied through his teeth," I dropped it." Even though Neville Longbottom had dropped it.

If it was possible, Voldemort got even angrier.

Harry realized that Voldemort might start firing curses at random, so he did what he could to save the Order from harm. He ran.  
"HARRY!" He heard his name being screamed repeatedly.

He ran through the room with all of the doors and picked a random one. He was back in the brain room with his friends. Ginny had revived Hermione and they were reviving Ron and Luna as he ran in. Voldemort right behind him.

"YOU DROPPED IT!" Voldemort screamed in his rage.

"Dropped what?" Ron asked. _BANG! _The door was thrown off its hinges with a very peeved Voldemort standing in the door way.

His wand was pointed at Harry and he uttered but one word from his lips. "_Crucio!_"

Harry felt pain like he had never experienced before. Before he realized what was happening he was on the ground writhing in pain. He refused to scream and let Voldemort have the pleasure of hearing him beg for mercy. He would stay strong.

When the cruse was lifted Harry felt relief like he had never felt before. He got to his feet and held his head high. Not missing the horrified looks on his friends' faces, or the look of triumph on the unmasked Death Eaters' faces. Those of the Order whom he could see held the same look that was on his friends' faces. Pure, utter horror.

Harry knew that he had to get passed Voldemort and through the door that led to the hall way that led to the elevator that led to the Ministries' Atrium. So, he thought of what Hermione would do. He was going to try his first apparation.

The next thing he knew, Harry was looking at the statue with the house-elf, the goblin, the centaur, and the wizard. He heard a pop behind him and another "_Crucio!_"

The Order of the Phoenix, Voldemort's Death Eaters, Hogwarts' students, and the people coming into work (including the Minister himself) watched as Voldemort inflicted his rage on the-boy-who-lived.

As Voldemort ended the curse Dumbledore stepped up and started to duel the snake-like man. After a while, Voldemort started to worry so, he fled. Followed by his Death Eaters.

That is when Harry's head felt like it was going to split into two. He felt like he was wrapped, no entwined, with _It. _He couldn't tell where he ended and _it_ began. He felt _it_ take control. _" Kill the boy Dumbledore. If death is the next adventure, then let him face it. Kill Harry Potter. Or I will use him to kill you."_

Everyone in the Atrium watched in horror as green eyes turned to red. The same red that was in the eyes of the very man…_Thing_, which just fled.

"_You know that it's for the best. End his pain now, rather than letting me do it." _Yes, Harry thought, let this pain end. I'll get to see my parents.

As fast as it was there, it was gone. And the last thing Harry saw was an angry Minster talking to Dumbledore. That's when the darkness consumed him.

Weeks Later

"We have to tell him the prophesy Dumbledore. He has a right to know why Voldemort keeps coming after him."

"Sirius, I will tell him. When, and sadly, if Harry wakes up."

That is when the boy-who-lived showed signs that he was actually alive. He groaned.

"HARRY!" he responded with another groan.

"I'll go Madame Pomfrey then." Dumbledore said with a sigh. Harry was not going to take this well.

A few hours later

"Harry, my boy, I'm afraid there's something I have to tell you." Dumbledore stated warily.

"What is it?" Harry asked, hoping his friends were o.k.

"The prophesy that was in the Department of Mysteries."

"What about it? It broke. It's gone…Isn't it?"

"I am afraid that only a copy was smashed. You see I know the prophesy Harry."

"Wha---"

"It is a complicated piece of work. See for yourself."

Dumbledore pulled a piece of silveriry mist out of his head with the tip of his wand; He then gentaly laid it into a pensive. A misty figure floated out of the pensive after Dumbledore stired it.

"_The One With The Power To Vaanquish The Dark Lord Approaches…. Born To Those Who Have Thrice Defied Him, Born As The Seventh Month Dies… And The Dark Lord Will Mark Him As His Equal, But He Will Have The Power The Dark Lord Knows Not…And Neither Can Live While The Other Survives…The One With The Power To Vanquish The Dark Lord Will Be Born As The Seventh Month Dies…."_

It was that night that marked the start of one Harry Potter's destiny and future.


End file.
